iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daric Dondarrion
Daric Dondarrion is the heir to Blackhaven and a former squire to Ser Luthor Tyrell. He is seventeen years of age, unwed and currently swore to King Lyonel Baratheon. Appearance and Character Daric is tall with a lean muscular build. Blonde hair with a hint of crimson. Piercing blue eyes with clean, pale skin accented with youthful features. Daric is considered to be very attractive in his young age History and Timeline * 350 AC: Daric Dondarrion is born to Markus and Aema Dondarrion. * 357 AC: Daric is sent from Blackhaven to be a page to Ser Luthor Tyrell in Queen's Landing. * 363 AC: Daric graduates from being a page and becomes a squire for Luthor Tyrell. * 367 AC: Daric continues his squiring and excells in all aspects. A possible knighthood looms on the horizon. * 367 AC: Daric attends the Grand Council of Harrenhal and defends Luthor Tyrell * 367 AC: Daric travels with the Tyrells and Alysanne Targaryen to Starfall * 367 AC: Daric is awarded with Beric Dondarrion's cloak by Arthur Dayne. * 367 AC: Daric leaves the Tyrell travelling party and returns to Blackhaven. * 367 AC: Daric attends the council at Foxes Den. * 367 AC: Daric travels to Queen's Landing to apparently swear fealty on behalf of Blackhaven, when in actuality, he plans to defend both Alester Tyrell and Luthor Tyrell in trial by combat. * 367 AC: Daric has a falling out with Luthor, which nearly ends in violence, after he accusing the old knight of not following his sworn knightly tenants. * 368 AC: Daric is send by King Valarr Targaryen to treat with the Riverlords * 368 AC: Upon hearing of Lyonel's coronation, Daric returns to the capital and attends the Stormlander's council. * 368 AC: Daric is ordered to treat with the Tyrells by King Lyonel Baratheon on the eve of war. Recent Events The Grand Council Daric attends The Grand Council of Harrenhal in 367 AC, where he is amazed by the vast amount of nobles all present for the feast and debates. At this time he is serving as squire for Luthor Tyrell as knighthood looms very closely over the horizon. During the feast, Daric befriends many, including Prince Olyvar Martell. Daric also has a respectable conversation with Torric Greyjoy, but spends most of the time with members of the Stormlands and Reach, such as Lyonel Baratheon and Alester Tyrell.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n4i8z/the_feast_of_harrenhal/ When Luthor Tyrell crowns Alysanne Targaryen he is promptly put to the arrest by Jasper Arryn. During this unexpected turn of events, Daric is one of the first to rise to defend the knight and crosses blades with many, as he escapes with the Reachmen and the princess.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2nmp39/the_grand_council_of_367_ac/ Daric would accompany Luthor, Alester and Alysanne through the Reach and all the way to Starfall, where they plan their next move.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2o33fx/father/ Although Daric supported the Tyrells, he still harbors doubts and fears retaliation towards his family for not supporting Lyonel Baratheon's claim.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2nsour/the_blood_of_his_men/ In Starfall, Daric meets with the Sword of the Morning, Arthur Dayne whom he views as an idol and a mentor. During this conversation, Arthur awards Daric with the cloak of his ancestor, Beric Dondarrion, which had been in the possession of Arthur's father. Daric is speechless at Arthur's kindness, but when the Dayne tempts him with visions in the fires, Daric refuses, instead citing his faith of the Seven.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2obzse/a_queen_in_hiding/cmmuj64 During this time at Starfall, Daric begins to long for his home in Blackhaven, after heading about his brother's sentencing to the Night's Watch and his father's growing illness. Daric also begins to harbor doubts about Luthor Tyrell's motives, in which he views inconsistent with the knightly tenants he had been taught, and more in line with that of warmongering. Daric is also deeply disturbed in that he believes Luthor Tyrell doesn't feel regret for his actions at the council, which led to the death of several members of his Kingsguard. After a long night of contemplation, Daric leaves Starfall in the night and heads back to the Dornish Marches, without leaving a note or anything of his departure. He is almost stopped at the gates by Beric Dayne, Arthur's younger brother, but manages to slip past after a tense conversation.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2p2fty/the_purple_squire/ Longing for Home. After weeks of traveling through the Marches, Daric returns to Blackhaven where he meets his father, who is ill and bedridden. His father tells him much news of the realm, including that Baratheon forces are reconvening at the Foxes Den for a council. Markus Dondarrion says that is arrival was perfect timing, but admits his fears that his son has grown to accustomed to the Roses of House Tyrell and fears that much of the Storm has left him. Daric denies these claims, and ensures his father that his place is here. Despite just arriving, his father orders Daric to march to Foxes Den with 500 calvarymen, to serve on behalf of House Dondarrion.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2px1yo/running_away_and_marching_ahead/ On their way to the Den, Dondarrion forces regroup with Grandison forces, led by ser Hugh Grandison. During this time, Daric would attempt to befriend Brus Grandison, the towering deformed heir of Grandview, despite attempts from others to attack the giant and mock him for his appearance.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2qc3nq/leaving_for_the_den/ After arriving at the Den, Daric meets with Lyonel Baratheon and discusses strategy, but the Lord Paramount's decisions are inconclusive. At the Florent Lordship, Daric also meets many other Stormlanders, who express their distaste for Lyonel's rule, including his cousin, Axell Swann whom he hadn't seen in years and Lord Buckler, whom Daric diplomatically rejects a marriage proposal between their houses, citing that he must speak with his father first.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2rai7j/stormlords_gather/ Conflict in the Capital. After the council of the Stormlands, Daric would move North to Queen's Landing with the intent to help fight against the Dragons which had been terrorizing so many homelands of the smallfolk. However before he arrives, he receives news of the Trial of the Roses, which in his eyes is a clear injustice. Daric quickly forces a march to Queen's Landing, not before writing a letter to the King, expressing his intent to defend both the accused, Alester Tyrell and Luthor Tyrell in a trial by combat.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2s87rt/letters_too_late/ Daric would arrive in the capital after Luthor Tyrell is placed in the dungeons and immedietly heads down to visit the old knight, whom he regards abandoning at Starfall.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2tjb8u/capitol_city/ After a brief discussion with the former Lord Commander, an agreement is made where Daric will defend Luthor Tyrell by trial by combat.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2u12ok/on_the_wrong_side_of_the_bars/ Daric would have a new set of armor commissioned for the occasion, and would meet with Alester Tyrell prior to the intended fight, only to learn that Alester had been pardoned by the crown, and disproved of Luthor's actions towards his squire.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2uwt7j/vindicated/ Daric would later learn that Luthor arranged a deal for a complete pardon of his crimes by Valarr Targaryen. This infuriated Daric to no end, who confronted Luthor and accused him of not holding to his knightly tenants, in the fact that he completely dodged ancient judicial practices. This would be an emotionally taxing confrontation for both parties, one which nearly turned violent. It would be one of the last time the pair ever spoke or saw each other, and Daric harbors some regrets about his actions, but does believe that Luthor was in the wrong as well.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2wqvrm/no_true_knight/ After the encounter with Luthor, Daric would turn to Valarr Targaryen and request permission to move against the Dragon Viserion. The King agrees, and orders Daric to accompany his friend, Eon Arryn to the Riverlands.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2yma8i/slay_the_dragon/ This arrangement would be shortlived however, as Daric immedielty pulls his forces back to the capital, after hearing news of the conflict between House Baratheon and the Faith and the abdication of King Valarr.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/32dari/riding_back/ Meanwhile, in Blackhaven, Markus Dondarrion holds a council to discuss the possible split of the Marches or the forced abdication of Lyonel Baratheonhttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2wu6m0/council_of_blackhaven/. While this council would be inconclusive following the foolish attempt by Axell Swann to declare himself king, Markus still writes to Daric, pleading him to return home.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2w513s/blood_of_the_lightning_lord/ Serving the Stag Daric returns shortly after a peace if made between King Lyonel Baratheon and High Septon Terrance, but hold out meeting with the new King until a council is called for the Stormlords. Daric would meet his cousin, Axell Swann during this time, where the rift created at the Foxes' Den expands, after Daric hears about the threats Axell made towards his father.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33gbt4/a_deep_purple/ The two would leave on a sour note, after Daric agrees to be civil with his cousin, but refuses to forget his murder of Lord Tarth or the threats made towads the Dondarrion household. Despite their bitterness towards each other, Axell and Daric supported each other's ideas at a council held by Lyonel Baratheon in which they both agreed avoiding fighting the Reach was the best course of action. During this council, Daric begins to fall into his lordship, something his father had intended for him. Daric gives several propositions which are warmly received, including his proposition for himself to treat with Alester Tyrell, his planned defense of the Crownlands and Stormlands, and the positioning of their soldiers.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33o9lh/gathering_storm/ Daric was ordered by King Lyonel Baratheon to treat with the Tyrells, in which Alester Tyrell would be given the opportunity to keep his crown, provided he cease all hostilities towards House Baratheon and end any alliance with House Lannister or House Greyjoy. Daric and the King both agreed that Daric's experience and friendship with the Tyrells was what made him the best choice for the task. Daric would attend the marriage between his cousin, Tyanna Swann and Lord Mortanis Fell in the sept of the merciful despite a lingering desire to leave the capital and treat with the Reach immediately. Daric would be pleased he did attend however, as he grows enamored with Lady Aelinor Penrose, whom he asks for the final dance.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33za2x/a_wedding_of_peasants/ Daric grew very fond of Aelinor very quickly, and agreeded to meet with her the next day for a race on horseback. A wager was arranged between the two of them, a wager which involved touring the households of either Blackhaven or Parchments. When Daric meets her in the Kingswoods the next morning for their race, his warm feelings for her continue to develop, as does their wager as Daric proposes she accompanies him to Highgarden. Despite a scary moment where Lady Penrose falls from her horse, the pair enjoys each other's companies, ending with a kiss upon horseback and a vow by Daric to convince her father, Lord Galladon to allow her to accompany him on the road to the Reach.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/34jqbq/the_kingswood_wager/ Family Tree * His father, Markus Dondarrion (46). Current infirm and resides in Blackhaven. (Infirm, Leadership (1)) * His mother, Aema Dondarrion nee Selmy (42). Lady of Blackhaven. (Beauty) ** His older brother, Donnel Dondarrion (24). Sentenced to the Nights Watch. (Towering) ** His older sister, Alyssa Dondarrion (19). ** His older sister, Bethany Dondarrion (19). ** Himself, Daric Dondarrion (17). Heir to Blackhaven. * His uncle, Stannis Selmy (45) ** His cousin, Arstan Selmy (20) ** His cousin, Corenna Selmy (19) * His aunt, Ashara Florent nee Selmy (40) ** His cousin, Cassana Florent (18) ** His cousin, Bryen Florent (13) * His aunt, Lily Grandison nee Selmy (43) ** His cousin, Brus Grandison (28) ** His cousin, Joss Grandison (d. 349) ** His cousin, Aldwin Grandison (d. 355) ** His cousin, Robert Grandison (10) * His uncle, Lyonel Selmy (37) ** Issue * His aunt, Joy Manwoody nee Selmy (330 AC - 367 AC) ** His cousin, Dickon Manwoody (3) ** His cousin, Arianna Manwoody (1) * His aunt, Carolei Swann (nee Dondarrion) (44). ** His cousin, Cassandra Swann (33). ** His cousin, Tyanna Swann (26). ** His cousin, Axell Swann (21). Lord of Stonehelm. * His aunt, Argella Caron (nee Dondarrion) (323 AC - 346 AC) ** His bastard cousin, Durran Storm (28) *** His 2nd cousin, Barristan Caron (8) ** His cousin, Borros Caron (26). Heir to Nightsong. ** His bastard cousin, Steffon Storm (25) ** His cousin, Cersei Caron (22) Quotes "Luthor knew Daric was skilled at the sword, after all he did teach the purple squire everything he knew. "I have faith in you, Daric. I know you will do well." - Luthor Tyrell after Daric vows to defend him in Trial by Combat.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2u12ok/on_the_wrong_side_of_the_bars/ "Daric raised an eyebrow. "My intentions?" Daric answered in confusion. "Of course he does, I was the one who proposed this. I am his squire." He told Lord Tyrell." - To Alester Tyrell, telling him of his desire to defend his uncle in a trial by combat. "Leave me Daric. Leave me. You cannot be here. I'll only hurt you more. Leave. Now." His voice sounded panicked, wavering far more than it had did before. Sweat had started to form above his brow, and began dripping down his face. "Leave me." - Luthor Tyrell's last words to Daric Dondarrion.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2wqvrm/no_true_knight/coxjb23 "A divided realm does little to help our cause, Cousin" Axell turned and left as he spoke, it was a mistake ever talking to that boy, so full of his own bloody ideals. Blinded by the oaths he heard as a child and clung to now." - Axell Swann about Daric Dondarrion.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33gbt4/a_deep_purple/cqq3h1y "Daric was quite amused. She wasn't like the typical ladies you found in the capital. They were shy, afraid to speak their mind and quite frankly, they were boring. Aelinor in the other hand was exciting, beautiful, modest and had an air of confidence which left him smitten." - Daric Dondarrion in thought about Aelinor Penrose.https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/34jqbq/the_kingswood_wager/cqxc1n1 References Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander